


BE Story Club: No Rules Against

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club comic No Rule Against It, Natsu and "Luke" are space transport specialist but when something gets left behind Natsu learns Luke isn't who he thought He...or she was.Contains: Breast Expansion.





	BE Story Club: No Rules Against

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another adaptation, this time it’s of “No Rule Against It”**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Deep in space a cargo ship prepared to jump into hyperspace, a trip that would take four weeks and once they entered the warp gate they would be locked into that form of travel for the duration. The Entry went off without a hitch and the two crew members, the Captain named Natsu, and Luke, a young prospective flyer, settled down. Natsu is a little older, taller with spiky pink hair and a toned body, Luke is a few years younger than him, short blond hair and a rather weak looking body.

“Jump successful sir.” Luke said.

“Good job.” Natsu stood up and stretched “So after this flight you’ll have enough hours to go for your Mate’s license right?”

“Yes sir.” Luke nodded.

“I’m sure you’ll pass just fine.” He laughed “Why don’t you go get some rest, I’ll take first watch.”

The rounds proceeded normally until Natsu heard some bizarre cursing coming from Luke’s room.

“Something wrong?” he asked finding the boy digging around in his suitcase.

“I think I forgot something at our last stop.” He explained.

“Well I’m sure it’ll be waiting next time we go back.” Natsu said “But in any case we can’t stop the jump once it starts so you’ll have to wait.”

“Yes sir.” He sighed.

* * *

 

**The Next Morning**

“Morning.” Natsu sat down for breakfast with Luke who was quick to finish eating “Something bothering you?”

“No sir.” He shook his head “I’ll relieve you for night watch.”

“Okay then.” Natsu smiled.

He finished eating before returning to his room.

“Something’s up with him but I don’t know what.” He sighed taking his pants off and resting naked on his bed “I don’t know I won’t dwell on it, I’ll turn on the artificial aid to take my mind off it. Computer run Holo-Program BE One.”

An robotic arm with a sort of onahole attached reached up from the side of the bed and nestled around Natsu’s long cock, soon a hologram of a naked woman with long red hair and decent sized breasts appeared.

“Hello Natsu.” She cooed “It’s so sweet of you to choose me again.”

Since sex is mostly fiction and fantasy all it takes is a hologram and an artificial vagina to get off. The Hologram, codenamed Erza, simulated the image of a woman rocking up and down on Natsu’s cock while the onahole pumped him like a pussy. There was something that made this program a little more special, with each bounce her breasts grew in size, expanding larger and larger. Natsu liked big breasts so he loved this fantasy program.

“OH Natsu!” Erza moaned “HMM!”

“UGH!” the captain grunted a bit as he orgasmed.

“Sleep tight.” The computer program said flashing away as Natsu passed out.

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

“I made breakfast, do you want some?” Natsu asked Luke as he walked by the kitchen.

“I’m not really hungry, thanks anyway.” The boy shrugged “I’d rather just sleep.”

“Something is wrong, won’t you just tell me what it is?” Natsu asked.

“The thing I left behind was a…pharmaceutical.”

“Something the medbay doesn’t have on stock?” Natsu asked.

“It’s not to keep me healthy, but it won’t endangers the ship if I don’t have it.” Luke continued.

“What are you not telling me…” Natsu hummed.

“I…I’m a girl.” Luke blushed.

“What?” Natsu was confused “Why…huh?”

“My name’s really Lucy.” She pouted “I always wanted to fly in space but there’s o much pressure on girls to stay at home and not go out on the frontier like this…so I did this so I wouldn’t end up like my Mom, she was happy but I want something more.”

She reached into her panties and pulled out a fake manhood prosthetic “At least I won’t need this anymore.”

“Well it’s won’t endanger the mission so just keep doing your job.” Natsu smiled.

“Aye, Aye, Sir.” Lucy smiled.

Unfortunately things weren’t as simple as “Just keep doing your job.” As the days passed Lucy’s changes started to become more and more visible. First it was just something simple like more of a girlish face or softer hair but now that she was free from her chemical shackles Lucy’s body was catching up for lost time.

Each day brought a little something more, slightly longer hair, a chest swelling a whole cup size overnight and her body taking on a very curvy female look. Lucy didn’t mind but Natsu was quickly finding himself more and more distracted by his crewmate, her uniform growing more and more ill-fitting by the day going from a T-shirt to a glorified V-neck as her breasts swelled to something akin to small watermelons.

“Permission to speak freely?” Natsu asked.

“Isn’t that the junior officers line?” Lucy asked.

“I’ve tried to hide it but these last few weeks I’ve watched you change…into my ultimate fantasy of a woman…I have to know if you have feelings for me.” Natsu blushed a bit.

“I never thought of myself as desirable.” Lucy blushed a bit as well “Are we even allowed?”

“There’s no rules against it.” Natsu nervously rubbed his neck.

“Well you’ve been my friend, my mentor and my teacher.” Lucy leaned close and pulled her tip down to expose her huge tits “How about you teach me a few…docking maneuvers.”

“HMMM!” Natsu leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips, Lucy moaning into it.

After kissing and squeezing each other for a bit the two hurriedly headed back to Natsu’s cabin and got to work.

“OHHH~” Lucy moaned as Natsu sucked on one of her tits while rubbing his fingers against her wet hole.

Lucy had never been touched by a man like this but she was loving in, quickly shifting positions and letting Natsu fuck her hard.

“OH GOD!” Lucy moaned, her tits slapping around as she grabbed the sheets “I’M CUMMING!”

After another few good fucks the two new lovers laid together in a tangled mess, Lucy’s tits pushing against his check.

“I’m hoping after that you’ll become my permeants mate.” Natsu smirked a bit “In multiple senses of the word.”

“Hmm…” Lucy licked her lips “Aye, Aye Captain~”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
